


What Are You Afraid Of?

by notthehighkingedmund



Category: Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthehighkingedmund/pseuds/notthehighkingedmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Fawn. This was written to be a Fawnetta drabble, but it can be interpreted as any Fawn ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Afraid Of?

If you were to ask Fawn what she was scared of, the animal talent would always respond in the same way. “Nothing scares me!”

If you were a good friend of hers, the answer would be slightly different. “Pirates… They give me the willies!”

Should one of her closest friends ask her what her fears are, Fawn would choose to be - almost - completely honest. “Losing you guys. Failing my friends, failing Pixie Hollow…”

But there’s one fear of hers, that will always remain unsaid. No other being knows this fear. It is for Fawn alone to know.

“Will I ever be enough for you, or am I destined to be alone?”


End file.
